Seinfeld
thumb|300px Seinfeld is a sitcom based on the comedy of Jerry Seinfeld that aired on NBC from July 1989 to May 1998. References *The show was spoofed as "Seinfeld Babies" on Muppets Tonight, and as "Frogfeld" in the 1997 Muppet Parody Calendar: The Sequel (later reprinted in the Muppets Calendar 2003). *The show was also referenced in the first episode of Muppets Tonight, appearing on the KMUP schedule as "Seinfrog." *In episode 108 of Muppets Tonight, Jason Alexander electrocutes himself as seen in a clip from "Muppet Bandstand". Upset, he wonders where a short, bald, neurotic guy with a New York accent will fit in. Miss Piggy suggests "A sitcom?" Jason scoffs the idea. * In the book Before You Leap, Kermit talks about his early days with the Muppets in New York City, describing their first place together as "RENT meets Friends meets Seinfeld with a dash of Avenue Q." Muppet Mentions *For the pilot episode of Seinfeld, the cast's hang-out was not Monk's diner but Pete's Luncheonette, retaining the same exterior as seen in The Muppets Take Manhattan. *In the episode "The Pledge Drive," two Sesame Street posters are displayed in the background at the PBS station. One features Big Bird for American Library Association READ campaign and the other features the Season 23 cast. Connections ;Regular/Recurring Cast: *Jason Alexander played George Costanza *Julia Louis-Dreyfus played Elaine Benes *John O'Hurley played J. Peterman (1995-1998) *Michael Richards played Cosmo Kramer *Jerry Stiller played Frank Costanza *Patrick Warburton played David Puddy (1995-1998) ;Guest Stars/Crew: *Perry Anzilotti played the usher in "The Movie" (1993) *Paul Benedict played Mr. Elinoff in "The Cartoon" (1998) *Candice Bergen played herself as Murphy Brown in "The Keys" (1992) *Corbin Bernsen played himself in "The Trip, Part 1" (1992) *Stephen Caffrey played Arnie in "The Yada Yada" (1997) *Ken Hudson Campbell played Ken in "The Seven" (1996) *Brian Doyle-Murray played Mel Sanger in "The Bubble Boy" (1992), "The Pilot" (1993) and "The Finale" (1998) *Neil Flynn played a cop in "The Summer of George" (1997) *Brad Garrett played Tony in "The Bottle Deposite" (1996) *Darin Henry wrote several episodes and appeared periodically as an uncredited extra *Kathie Lee Gifford played herself in "The Opposite" (1994) *Philip Baker Hall played Bookman in "The Library" (1991) and "The Finale" (1998) *Teri Hatcher played Sidra in "The Implant," "The Pilot" (1993) and "The Finale" (1998) *Keith Hernandez played himself in the two-part "The Boyfriend" (1992) and "The Finale" (1998) *Chaim Jeraffi played the Jiffy Park owner in "The Wig Master" (1996) and the Jiffy Dump owner in "The Muffin Tops" (1997) *Justine Johnston played Mrs. Armstrong in "The Letter" (1992) *Carol Kane played Corinne in "The Marine Biologist" (1994) *Linda Kash played Gwen in "The Lip Reader" (1993) *Michael Laskin played Minkler in "The Millennium" (1997) *Steve Lookner wrote "The Wizard" (1998) *Jessica Lundy played Naomi in "The Bubble Boy" and "The Cheever Letters" (1992) *Edie McClurg played the voice of Mrs. Oliver in "The Old Man" (1993) *Paula Marshall played Sharon Leonard in "The Outing" (1993) *Marlee Matlin played Laura in "The Lip Reader" (1993) *Debra Messing played Beth Lookner in "The Wait Out" (1996) and "The Yada Yada" (1997) *Megan Mullally played Betsy in "The Implant" (1993) *Patton Oswalt played a video store clerk in "The Couch" (1994) *Regis Philbin played himself in "The Opposite" (1994) *Jon Polito played Silvio in "The Reverse Peephole" (1998) *Vic Polizos played Tabachnik in "The Baby Shower" (1991) *Richard Portnow played Ray in "The Handicap Spot" (1993) *Denise Richards played Molly Dalrymple in "The Shoes" (1992) *Al Roker played himself in "The Cigar Store Indian" (1993) *Reni Santoni played Poppie in "The Pie," "The Couch" (both 1994), "The Doorman" (1995), and "The Finale" (1998) *Molly Shannon played Sam in "The Summer of George" (1997) *Glenn Shadix played Harold in "The Apartment" (1991) *Helen Slater played Becky Gelcke in "The Good Samaritan" (1992) *Ben Stein played Shellbach in "The Comeback" (1997) *French Stewart played a theater manager in "The Opposite" (1994) *Jon Voight played himself in "The Mom and Pop Store" (1994) *Gedde Watanabe played Mr. Oh in "The Checks" (1996) *George Wendt played himself in "The Trip, Part 1" (1992) *Ellis E. Williams played Karl the exterminator in "The Diplomat's Club" and "The Doodle" (1995) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:TV References Category:TV Mentions